I Feel it too
by LiLiCo
Summary: Dónde hay Luz, hay Oscuridad. Dónde hay Oscuridad, hay Luz. Eso es algo que siempre se ha sabido en la Galaxia ¿Podrá un alma oscura seguir el llamado hacia la luz otra vez? Esa fue la pregunta que creció dentro de Rey justamente en el momento en que volvió a cruzar su camino con Kylo Ren y recuperar la esperanza de volver a Ben Solo, el chico que conoció 5 años atrás -UA-
1. Capítulo 1

**La franquicia Star Wars es propiedad de Disney Company/LucasFilms. Por ende cabe mencionar que los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad original de George Lucas.**

" **I feel it too"**

 **.**

" _No tengas miedo. Yo también lo siento"_

Despertó bañada en sudor al volver a soñar con sus palabras de nuevo, cómo cada noche desde el momento en que volvieron a cruzar caminos. Esas palabras que solamente provocaban una rabia incontrolable en su interior por el simple hecho de no poder soportar la horrible sensación de haber perdido la esperanza de recuperar a Ben Solo… el Ben Solo que conoció tiempo atrás mientras intentaba encajar en la escuela _Jedi_ dirigida por Luke Skywalker. Tragó en seco para tratar de moderar su respiración justo en el momento que recargó su espalda sobre la arenosa pared de roca. Inhaló profundamente para después cerrar fuertemente sus ojos con el único propósito de encontrar un poco de relajación, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano al recordar nuevamente como empezó todo.

 _Cinco años atrás…_

—¡Dejen de molestarme! —gritó mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro para que las bolas de lodo no lograrán lastimarla.

—Eres una chatarrera que no vale nada—dijo uno de los tres niños que estaban parados a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Es cierto. Tus padres te vendieron para poder comer y sobrevivir—agregó otro de los niños.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de sus agresores. Era cierto lo que mencionaron, aunque fuera difícil de aceptarlo. Una de las bolas de lodo logró estrellarse contra su mejilla. Su sangre comenzó a hervir en su interior, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abatirlos a golpes con sus propias manos, sin embargo, sólo fue capaz de replicar con palabras, ya que se percató que eran menores que ella ¿Los niños pueden ser tan crueles? Se preguntó mentalmente mientras intentaba articular palabra alguna.

—¡Déjeme en paz! —replicó a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Pero los insultos, burlas y risas no cesaron ni por un segundo en medio de las suplicas. No hasta la presencia del mejor discípulo y sobrino de Skywalker: Ben Solo.

—Será mejor que dejen de fastidiarla—ordenó mientras posaba sus manos enfrente de su regazo sin intenciones de apartar su penetrante mirada sobre de los niños—Eso no es digno de un verdadero _"Jedi"_

Dos de los niños salieron rápidamente despavoridos por la presencia de Ben. Sin embargo, el tercer niño no fue capaz de reaccionar tan deprisa y se quedó estático por un segundo antes de que se volviera a escuchar la imponente voz de Solo.

—¿Estoy equivocado, Ken? —preguntó.

El niño simplemente negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

—Bien. Ya puedes retirarte.

Ben Solo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó directamente una vez que posó sus ojos sobre la dirección de la chica frente a él.

Le miró por un segundo antes de reaccionar y comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo hasta enderezar completamente su espalda.

—Sí, gracias—contestó mientras limpiaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano sin intenciones de despegar su desafiante mirada de su dirección.

El aprendiz de Skywalker sonrió levemente gracias a su firme postura ante su presencia. Cualquier otro hubiera tratado de huir sólo al sentir su presencia, justamente como lo había hecho los niños, pero la chica que provenía del planeta _Jakku_ , no.

—Si hubieses utilizado esa desafiante mirada hace un momento, te aseguro que no estarías en medio de esta penosa situación—mencionó y se giró sobre su lugar para emprender camino.

—Si lo recuerdo bien, no pedí por tu ayuda—salió de los labios de la chica sin previo aviso.

El hombre de cabello oscuro detuvo su paso inmediatamente, se volvió en su lugar y la miró directamente.

—No. No lo hiciste—replicó para después apretar los labios y formar una leve sonrisa—Pero para ser una chica de 14 años, no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderte de unos mocosos.

—No quise utilizar mi fuerza para lastimarlos—dijo rápidamente para justificar su falta de valentía—Son menores que yo. Sólo unos niños.

Ben Solo amplió mucho más su sonrisa al escuchar su inesperada respuesta y dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

—Eso sí es digno de un _Jedi_ …no abusar de los demás—confesó tranquilamente—Sin embargo, a veces está permitido usar una pequeña porción de ella para defendernos de los abusadores.

La chica de ojos avellana posó su mirada sobre su rostro y pudo visualizar cómo guiñó uno de sus ojos en señal de complicidad. Tardó unos segundos en captar el real significado de sus palabras hasta que dibujó una O en sus labios al lograr comprender finalmente.

—¡Oh, claro! Entiendo—exclamó en medio de una amplia sonrisa.

—Es bueno el saber que no tenía que explicártelo con manzanas—alzó su vista al cielo por un segundo antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre su dirección—Nos estamos viendo, Rey.

Fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de volverse en su lugar y emprender camino. La amplia sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció de su rostro, ya que recordó inmediatamente que jamás le mencionó su nombre. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero Ben ya se había marchado del lugar dejándola con la duda.

.

.

Luke Skywalker estaba dando su ronda habitual sobre su escuela Jedi, la cual estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección, sin ningún indicio de un incidente fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, su momento de tranquilidad fue opacado por una pequeña multitud de niños gritando a unos cuantos pasos de su dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó su paso para llegar al lugar del escándalo sólo para descubrir a la chica de peinado curioso discutiendo con uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Alguien me podría decir qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó Skywalker justo en el momento que se abrió paso de entre la multitud para verles de frente.

Rey, la chica del planeta _Jakku_ , apretó los labios al percatarse de la presencia de su maestro en el lugar y decidió enderezar el cuerpo para reafirmar su postura. Mientras Ken, el chico que se había burlado de ella, miró directamente al Jedi más sabio del lugar por un segundo antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—Está chatarrera usó la fuerza contra mí—exclamó mientras apuntaba con su dedo Índice a Rey—Eso no está permitido.

Skywalker posó sus ojos sobre Rey inmediatamente gracias a la acusación por parte del chico.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó.

Rey le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de replicar, pero no fue capaz de defenderse en ese momento. Así que decidió guardar silencio.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Maestro? —de repente se escuchó la voz de Ben Solo en medio de la discusión deteniendo su paso a la altura de su tío.

—Ken está acusando a esta chica de usar la fuerza para agredirlo—respondió Luke ante la pregunta de su sobrino.

Ben posó sus ojos sobre los protagonistas del momento para descubrir a los responsables sin sorprenderse de ello. Inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó lentamente de su sistema.

—¿Y Ken le ha confesado, Maestro, que desde hace tiempo está molestado a la jovencita Rey? —le preguntó a su tío—Le aseguró que Rey solamente se estaba defendiendo.

Luke Skaywalker posó sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre el protagonista, para después dirigirlos a la dirección de la chica proveniente de _Jakku_. Ambos permanecían con la mirada baja.

—Ya puedes retirarte—habló para captar la atención de Ken, el cual inmediatamente abandonó el lugar de los hechos sin pensarlo demasiado

Rey siguió al chico con la vista hasta que despareció.

—En cuanto a ti jovencita—volvió sus ojos sobre Skywalker con el único propósito de callar y escuchar—Espero que quede muy claro que no usamos la fuerza con los compañeros—pausó por un segundo para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire—La próxima vez no dudaré en expulsarte ¿Esta claro?

Rey abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las firmes palabras que salieron de los labios del Maestro Skywalker y solamente fue capaz de mover la cabeza positivamente.

—Bien—se giró sobre su lugar, no sin antes agregar: —Ben, necesito hablar contigo, sígueme.

Su sobrino replicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pero antes de seguirle el paso a su tío, miró fijamente a Rey y levantó su pulgar arriba en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que hizo hace un momento atrás. La chica de ojos avellana le miró sorprendida para después mostrarle su dentadura. Ben Solo por su parte se giró completamente en su lugar y emprendió camino tras su Maestro.

.

.

—Y bien ¿De qué quería hablarme, maestro? —preguntó Ben justo en el momento que detuvo su paso detrás de su tío.

Skywalker tardó una leves segundo en reaccionar ante la pregunta emitida por parte de su sobrino. Se giró sobre su lugar para verle de frente y soltó un leve suspiro.

—La chica de hace un momento es Rey ¿Cierto? —por fin fue capaz de replicar.

—Está en lo correcto, Maestro—respondió Ben, tranquilamente—¿Sucede algo con ella? —se atrevió a preguntar en medio de la duda.

Luke le miró fijamente por unos leves segundos antes de responder.

—Necesito que vigiles todos sus movimientos y no la pierdas de vista ni por un momento, Ben—tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir—Si en necesario que entrené contigo, que así sea.

El descendiente de Han Solo apretó los labios en señal de confusión por la peculiar petición por parte de su tío. Dudó en preguntar el porqué, sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más poderosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha habido un despertar en su interior—respondió sin dudar—Y temo que esa gran fuerza sea detectada y seducida por el lado oscuro.

Ben desvió por un segundo su mirada y meditó las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su Maestro.

—También pude sentirla—dijo en cuanto posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre la dirección de Skywalker.

El Jedi más sabio le miró sorprendido, ya que jamás imaginó que su sobrino fuera capaz de detectar el nuevo despertar, ya que apenas pudo hacerlo él con dificultad y eso sólo indicaba que su entrenamiento estaba casi por concluir.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, Ben? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Lo que usted ordene, maestro—respondió su sobrino sin dudar ni un segundo.

Skywalker movió levemente su cabeza en señal de haber terminado su conversación y con eso, Ben Solo se dispuso a salir del lugar para seguir con sus tareas del día, pero la voz de su tío lo llamó nuevamente.

—Lo intentaron contigo, Ben—pausó por un segundo—No quiero volver a correr el riesgo de que lo intenten con ella.

Su sobrino le miró de soslayo por un momento antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Porqué ya lograste superar ese oscuro momento ¿Verdad, Ben? —volvió a preguntar.

Ben Solo tragó en seco y tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar, cómo sí el contestar inmediatamente con la verdad a esa pregunta arruinaría su camino y destino hacía la luz.

—Claro que sí, maestro—mintió por un segundo—No tiene de que preocuparse.

Y sin agregar nada más salió del lugar rápidamente para continuar con sus labores del día. Sin embargo, algo en sus últimas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Luke Skywalker, el cual aún mantenía la esperanza de que con el despertar de Rey, su fuerza y sobre todo de su compañía fueran capaces de ayudar a su sobrino de olvidarse de sus deseos de poder y de querer continuar con su camino hacia el lado oscuro.

.

.

Se encontraba en medio de un sueño profundo, al menos eso fue lo que ella creyó en ese momento, ya que abrió sus ojos rápidamente al sentir la intrusa presencia de alguien más en su habitación. Inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y trató de atacar con un trozo de metal a quién se atrevió a irrumpir en medio de su sueño. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir al responsable, era Ben Solo.

—¡Cielos!—exclamó mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de alivio—¿Qué demonios haces? Pude haberte lastimado—volvió a hablar justo en el momento que recobró el aliento.

—Te aseguro que no hubieras tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacerme un leve rasguño—replicó Ben, sonriendo ampliamente.

Rey entrecerró los ojos en señal de incredulidad por su comentario, pero fue capaz de recuperar la coherencia y de enderezar su espalda.

—Sí, claro—replicó tranquilamente—pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es hora de levantarse a entrenar.

La chica proveniente de _Jakku_ posó sus ojos directamente al reloj que se encontraba a un lado de su cabecera para después volver nuevamente sus ojos a Ben.

—Estás de broma ¿Verdad?—salió de sus labios—Son las 4 de la mañana. Los entrenamientos normalmente empiezan a las 7.

Ben torció los labios para darle entrada a una leve sonrisa.

—Para los demás. No para ti. No desde ahora—replicó Solo ampliando su sonrisa—Así que te sugiero que te pongas algo cómodo—se giró sobre su lugar para salir de la habitación de la joven, no sin antes agregar: —Tienes cinco minutos. No más, no menos.

La castaña tardó unos leves microsegundos en reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras, echó un rápido vistazo sobre su habitación, cómo sí ella pudiera contestar todas sus dudas y una vez que recobró la noción del tiempo, rápidamente se vistió adecuadamente y salió de su habitación para encontrase con Ben Solo.

.

.

Llevaban más de 4 horas caminando por las enormes montañas que protegían las instalaciones y mantenía secreta la ubicación de la escuela Jedi. Durante todo el camino, Ben no tuvo la delicadeza de explicarle el motivo por el cual ella recibiría un entrenamiento especial, sólo se limitaba a decirle que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Algo que la chica de cabello castaño no creía ni un por momento, ya que era lo mismo que le decía cada 15 minutos.

—¡Oye, espera!—expresó Rey justo en el momento en que se atrevió a detener su paso para tomar una bocana de aire— ¿Podríamos detenernos por un momento? —preguntó para después enderezar su espalda y agregar al instante: —Mi estomago está agonizando por un poco de alimento.

Ben Solo le miró de soslayo por un momento antes de reaccionar, ya que se encontraba observando la enorme vista que había frente a sus ojos.

—Para querer convertirte en un verdadero Jedi deberías de quejarte menos, Rey—replicó Ben en cuanto recuperó la noción del tiempo. Sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, le provocó nuevamente concentrarse en descubrir que era esa fuerza que los rodeaba.

Rey torció sus labios al escuchar la sutil sugerencia por parte del sobrino de Skywalker, frunció el ceño por un momento, soltó un leve resoplido en señal de queja y se dispuso a seguir el paso sin percatarse que caminaba directamente a tropezar con la silueta de Ben Solo frente a ella.

—Pues te puedo asegurar que la fuerza no llenará tu estomago de alim…—no pudo terminar su oración ya que Ben no se había movido de su lugar desde hace un momento—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Sientes eso? —replicó Ben con otra pregunta mientras echaba un detallado vistazo a sus alrededores.

La chica de ojos avellana frunció nuevamente el ceño en señal de confusión por el inexplicable comportamiento por parte del hijo de Han Solo.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo siento—salió de sus labios rápidamente—, siento que voy a morir de hambre si no pruebo alimento alguno durante los próximos minutos—agregó sarcásticamente para después soltar un leve sonido de agonía.

El sobrino de Luke Skywalker rodó los ojos gracias al comportamiento infantil que desprendía Rey, pero fue inevitable dejar escapar una risita por su ingeniosa respuesta, dejando de lado la extraña presencia de hace un momento atrás.

—¡Hey! Estaba comenzando a creer que eras inmune a las bromas—confesó Rey en cuanto se percató de la leve risita que salió de los labios de Ben Solo.

Rápidamente el chico de cabello oscuro borró totalmente rastro de su media sonrisa para volver a su neutral expresión. Rey por su parte arrugó la nariz en señal de reproche.

—Está bien. Tomaremos un pequeño descanso para ingerir alimento—por fin cedió ante sus quejidos.

—¡Excelente! Porqué vine preparada—confesó la castaña mientras sonreía ampliamente y sacaba dos bolsas de plástico de su pequeña mochila.

Ben elevó una de sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Cómo futuro Jedi tengo que estar lista para predecir mi destino—entrecerró sus ojos levemente— y tenía el ligero presentimiento que contigo tal vez moriría de hambre—terminó de decir mostrándole su dentadura.

El futuro Jedi soltó un leve suspiro de resignación para después sonreír levemente.

—Déjame a mí la fogata—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de ir en busca de un poco de madera.

Después de unos minutos la fogata estaba en su mejor punto y la comida estaba lista para ser devorada por Rey, la cual no pudo moderar sus modales en ingerir alimentos.

—Si continuas comiendo de esa manera, lo único que conseguirás será que te atragantes con tu propia comida—dijo Ben para llamar la atención de la chica.

Rey desistió de sus intentos de terminar su platillo al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los finos labios de Ben Solo. Tragó el bocado que tenía en su boca y sonrió apenada por la desagradable escena de hace un momento.

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy acostumbrada a devorar mi comida pensando que tal vez sea la última—confesó la chica para después posar sus ojos directo a la fogata que estaba frente a ella.

El heredero de la dinastía Skywalker le miró por un segundo antes de bajar la mirada.

—Siento mucho mis palabras.

—No tienes porque sentirlo—expresó la chica—No cuando es la verdad sobre quién soy.

—Tampoco fue mi intención el recodarte tu pa…—no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Rey se atrevió a interrumpir rápidamente.

—Tranquilo, no es un secreto que mis padres me vendieron a cambio de una gran cantidad de porciones—pausó por un segundo tratando de controlar sus emociones—es sólo que duele cuando me lo recuerdan constantemente.

Ben guardó silencio, más fue inevitable el no mostrar su rostro iluminado por una pequeña expresión de pena al recordar quién era realmente Rey.

—Pero no te preocupes, duele menos cada día que pasa—volvió a hablar para captar su atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—te aseguro que cuando cumpla la mayoridad de edad, ya se me habrá olvidado.

El chico de cabello oscuro le sostuvo la mirada antes de reaccionar, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Rey guardo silencio por igual, pero al largo de un breve momento decidió romper el incómodo silencio que estaba a punto de apoderarse de ambiente.

—Pero basta de hablar de mí—dijo sonriendo débilmente—¿Qué hay de ti? El hijo de Han Solo, sobrino de Luke Skywalker y…—se detuvo a meditar sus palabras— bueno, no creo que sea un orgullo el decirlo, pero descendiente del temible Darth Vader.

Ben Solo no replicó al instante, al contrario, pareciera que el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su padre, su estado de ánimo cambiaba en automático. Eso fue lo que Rey sintió en ese momento.

—¿Ben?

—No quiero hablar de él—replicó el Jedi.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —insistió Rey.

Ben le dedicó una de sus intimidantes miradas, lo cual provocó un inexplicable escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda. Apretó los labios en señal de entender y decidió levantarse de su lugar rápidamente.

—Lo siento. Yo…creo que iré a tomar un poco más de aire—mintió—Enseguida regreso.

El ojinegro observó cómo la delgada silueta de la joven desaprecia de su vista hasta dejarlo completamente sólo con su resentimiento. Odiaba el simple hecho de que el nombre de su padre saliera a flote en algunas de las conversaciones que llegaba a mantener con alguien. Inhaló aire profundamente para tratar de controlarse, una vez que lo liberó de su sistema entró en un estado de relajación, pero algo en el ambiente volvió a surgir, atrayendo su atención.

" _Ben….Ben Solo"_

Se escuchó la dulce voz de una mujer llamándolo. El chico de cabello oscuro abrió sus ojos rápidamente, exaltado, ya que reconoció perfectamente el llamado del lado oscuro. Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, apretó su puño tratando de no acudir, resistiendo, pero sus deseos de obtener más poder y conocimiento siempre habían sido superiores a sus de deseos de convertirse en un simple Jedi. Y sin pensarlo mucho caminó directo a la dirección de dónde provino la voz.

.

.

Rey regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Ben, mientras caminaba se maldecía asimisma por siempre abrir la boca de más. Y claro, de seguro ese fue el motivo por la cual sus padres la vendieron, ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Soltó una irónica risita sólo de pensarlo y siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar de la fogata. ¿Y cuál fue su sorpresa? No encontrar a Ben dónde lo había dejado para que meditara un poco.

—¿Ben? —preguntó al viento.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor tratando de localizar al chico, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, un extraño sonido se hizo presente poniendo en alerta a la chica, la cual inmediatamente se puso en guardia apuntando su cuerpo hacia el bosque. Pero no fue necesario utilizar sus habilidades, ya que la persona que salió de entre las ramas fue Ben Solo.

—¡Cielos! Casi me matas de un susto—exclamó Rey mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de alivio.

—Regresemos—ordenó Ben pasando de largo su silueta para emprender camino de regreso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —la chica se volvió en su lugar, confundida.

Ben solamente se limito a detener su paso por unos microsegundos, pero no respondió a sus preguntas, al contrario, decidió reanudar nuevamente su camino ignorando por completo a la chica. Rey por su parte, soltó un resoplido de resignación, pero había algo más en él que la desconcertaba, algo había pasado en ese bosque, ella estaba segura de eso, ya que lo pudo sentir.

.

.

La costumbre de entrenar por las madrugadas la estaba dejando sin concentración, ya que necesitaba más de sueño para poder lograr concebirla, pero Ben Solo jamás se detendría en medio de su duro entrenamiento para darle un respiro, al contrario, si se enteraba que estaba a punto de colapsar en ese preciso momento, lo más seguro era que aumentaría la velocidad de sus ataques. De alguna manera, cómo si pudiera leer su mente, el muy cabrón lo hizo, dejándola contra el suelo y su sable de luz, sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar de ello.

—Estás muy distraída—dijo su compañero mientras ocultaba la punta de su sable de luz para poder recuperar la postura nuevamente.

Rey le miró desde abajo y apretó los dientes al percatarse de su sínica sonrisa de triunfo ante ella.

—No lo había notado—replicó sarcásticamente levantándose de su lugar.

—Por hoy lo dejaremos aquí—mencionó Ben.

La chica de _Jakku_ le sostuvo la mirada para después sacudir sus atuendos.

—Lo que usted diga—dijo justo en el momento que terminó de reacomodar su vestimenta y posar sus ojos color avellana sobre su compañero esperando indicaciones.

—Ya te puedes ir—reparó Ben al verla indecisa por sus próximos movimientos.

Rey tragó en seco e inmediatamente comenzó a emprender caminó a su habitación, no sin antes agregar:

—Mañana a la misma hora, maestro.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu maest…—Ben no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la chica se había marchado rápidamente del lugar dejándolo sin la oportunidad de refutar contra sus últimas palabras.

.

.

Su delgado cuerpo se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama mientras ojeaba una revista de entretenimiento y soltaba una pequeña risita con cada sección que pasa de largo. De una manera se detuvo en la sección de moda y belleza, ya que la imagen de la perfecta y voluptuosa figura de una mujer de raza diferente captó su atención. Rey pensó que esa figura era hermosa, y que ella jamás sería capaz de obtener esos atributos, soltó un resoplido de resignación y volvió su cuerpo sobre la cama para posar sus ojos al techo de su habitación. Quedó en silencio por un momento, se llevó las palmas de sus manos a la altura de sus pechos y los estrujó.

—Sí, ahí están, pero no crecen—exclamó con resignación.

—Todo a su debido tiempo—se escuchó la voz de Ben provenir de la puerta de su habitación.

Rey volvió sus ojos bien abiertos para toparse con la silueta de Ben Solo en la entrada de su habitación. De un sólo movimiento de levantó de su lugar y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección.

—Ben ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en medio de un leve quejido de asombro.

—Hora de la cena—replicó el chico de ojos oscuros mientras elevaba dos platillos repletos de verduras y un poco de filete.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado—reparó la chica con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Rey le observó por un momento sin intenciones de borrar su amplia sonrisa de sus labios, pero la leve mancha de sangre sobre la ropa del pelinegro captó su atención.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó la chica tomándolo del brazo para observar más de cerca la herida.

—No me había percatado de la herida—dijo Ben sin preocupación alguna—La adrenalina del entrenamiento con Skywalker es demasiada que no me doy cuenta cuando resulto herido.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos en señal de enojo por su falta de concentración en su entrenamiento. Le indicó que se sentará e inmediatamente fue por su botiquín para curar la herida.

—Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, Ben—mencionó la chica justo en el momento que terminó de pegar la bandida médica sobre la herida—Temo que la próxima vez sea más intenso.

Ben observó por un segundo el rostro de la joven, y notó su expresión de preocupación sobre él. Bajó la mirada por un segundo y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Prometo que tendré más cuidado—dijo para tomarse con los ojos color avellana de la chica.

—Eso se escucha mejor—replicó Rey mientras le sonreía ampliamente

—¿Cenamos?

Rey soltó una leve carcajada y accedió a sentarse en la mesa para comenzar a devorar su platillo. Después de una hora de estar hablando y discutiendo, el sonido del reloj indicó la media noche y ambos sabían que era momento de ir a descansar.

—Será mejor que me retiré inmediatamente—dijo Ben justo en el momento que se levantó de su lugar—No quiero que el único y chapado a la antigua, Luke Skywalker, me encuentre en tu habitación y arme un escándalo por ello.

—Sí, tienes razón—replicó Rey—, pero antes de que te marches, necesito que hagas algo por mí—agregó rápidamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —contestó Ben mientras elevaba una de sus cejas en señal de confusión.

—Cierra los ojos. Regreso en un momento—le indicó la chica de cabello castaño.

Solo dudó por un instante, pero accedió finalmente ante su petición y cerró los ojos. Después de unos leves segundos de silencio y sin sentir ni un movimiento, se escuchó repentinamente la delicada voz de Rey.

—Abre los ojos.

Ben abrió sus ojos para toparse con un pequeño cupcake con una vela encendida en el medio.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ben Solo—sonrió ampliamente la chica.

El pelinegro no esperaba para nada ese detalle, ni mucho menos que ella se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, ya que él lo había olvidado por completo.

—Pide un deseo—volvió a indicarle.

Ben hizo una mueca de estar meditando su deseo, pero después de unos leves microsegundos por fin sopló la vela.

—¿Puedo saber que pediste? —preguntó Rey, curiosa.

—Sí lo digo no se va a cumplir—respondió Ben elevando nuevamente unas de sus cejas.

—¡Oh, cierto! —replicó Rey soltando una leve risita de nervios.

—Gracias, Rey—salió de los labios de Ben para captar su atención.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente ante las sinceras palabras por parte del hijo de Han Solo y depositó el cupcake encima de la pequeña mesita de estar. Le miró directamente y quedó hipnotizada por el oscuro brillo que desprendían sus ojos en ese momento. De alguna manera no pudo reprimir su deseo de pegar sus labios sobre los de él, y sin ser dueña de sus acciones, se levantó de puntitas y depositó un leve, pero suave beso sobre los labios del chico.

—Lo siento mucho—exclamó Rey justamente en el momento que despegó sus labios.

El moreno tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar, le sostuvo la mirada y le mostró sus dientes.

—Creí que los deseos tardaban más en cumplirse—confesó.

Rey abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, ya que nuevamente pudo sentir los gruesos y suaves labios de Ben sobre los suyos.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo rápidamente en cuanto despegó sus labios sobre los de la castaña.

Sus miradas se encontraron inmediatamente para quedar en silencio por un segundo antes de emitir palabra alguna. La chica sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio gracias al beso que habían protagonizado hace un momento atrás. El pelinegro por su parte no pudo esconder su expresión de felicidad sobre su rostro.

—No lo olvides—salió de los labios del chico—Mañana a la misma hora.

—Por supuesto, maestro—replicó Rey en medio de su amplia sonrisa.

Ben frunció el ceño gracias a sus palabras, ya que odiaba rotundamente que lo llamara Maestro, sin embargo, solamente pudo replicar soltando un profundo suspiro de resignación. Amplió mucho más su sonrisa y salió de la habitación de la chica sin reprochar más. Rey por su parte sonrió para sí misma y soltó una leve carcajada para después lanzarse directamente en la cama sin poder contener la felicidad que embargaba su corazón en ese momento. Ella sentía que algo bueno estaba por venir, y no iba a desaprovecharlo por nada del mundo, ya había perdido demasiado en su corta vida y no estaba dispuesta a perder a Ben también.

.

.

" _Ben Solo. Te hemos encontrado"_

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba nuevamente. De un sólo movimiento se sentó sobre su cama y se topó con la silueta de una mujer, la cual se encontraba pasivamente sentada frente a él.

—¿Cómo demonios me encontraron? —preguntó Ben.

La mujer de ojos violeta le mostró su dentadura y dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

—Tus deseos de poder son inevitables de ignorar—respondió a su pregunta—, igual que tu destino, Ben Solo.

—Ya te dije que no me uniré a ustedes—elevó su voz con desesperación.

—Mientes—replicó la mujer justo en el momento que se levantó de su lugar para dar unos cuantos pasos.

Ben le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. Más no replicó ante sus últimas palabras, ya que de alguna manera había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Puedo sentirlo—volvió a hablar la mujer justamente cuando detuvo su paso delante del chico para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo y agregar directo a su oído: —Puedo sentir tus deseos de obtener más poder y ser mucho más que un simple Jedi…Si te unes a nuestro Líder Supremo obtendrás mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, querido.

El descendiente directo de Anakin Skywalker meditó por un momento las palabras que salieron directamente de los labios de la mujer, la cual no abandonó su lugar ni por un instante. Al contrario, decidió continuar con su pequeña conversación en la misma posición, tratando de convencer al Jedi.

—Piénsalo… podrás terminar lo que tu antepasado empezó y obtener a quien tú quieras a tu disposición—esas palabras hicieron reaccionar al chico inmediatamente.

Le miró directamente a los ojos, pero siguió sin emitir palabra alguna, sólo se dispuso a escuchar.

—¿Qué dices? —Preguntó en medio de su amplia sonrisa— Si tú no lo haces… tal vez la chatarrera lo haga ¡Oh, Si! Mi maestro también pudo sentir el despertar en ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Ben cambió drásticamente al entender perfectamente de quién estaba hablando y que es lo que tenían en mente para su destino.

—Estás loca sí crees que Rey se unirá a nosotros—replicó Ben, aceptando finalmente su destino y sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos sobre los de la mujer—Ella es pura y tiene un buen corazón.

—¡Oh, claro que lo hará! ¿Quieres saber porque? Por qué está enamorada—salió de sus labios—Sí algo sé de ese elemento llamado amor—pausó por un segundo para chasquear su lengua—, es que una persona enamorada hará cualquier cosa por estar con su ser amado y tú mi Ben, eres la persona indicada para liderar su destino hacia el lado oscuro.

Ben volvió a meditar sus palabras, tal vez y ese era su destino desde el primer momento que encontró a la chica en ese planeta basura el cual ella llamaba hogar.

—Sólo imagina—volvió a hablar la mujer para captar su atención, lográndolo con éxito—por fin podrás obtener todo lo que deseas: poder, galaxias, planetas enteros y amor—se detuvo por un momento—Los dos serían indestructibles, lo amos del universo y no habría nada ni nadie que se atreva a desafiarlos. Juntos serán uno solo y podrán traer un nuevo orden a toda la galaxia.

—Dile a tu líder supremo que pronto estaremos con él.

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico como respuesta. La mujer de ojos violetas sonrió ampliamente y desapareció de su presencia.

.

.

Rey se encontraba meditando sobre una de las tantas rocas que había a su disposición. Pero su concentración sería interrumpida por la voz de unos de los tantos niños que estaban entrenando con ella.

—Rey, tienes que venir conmigo—se escuchó la voz del niño en medio de un agitado suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Ken?

—El maestro Luke y Ben están peleando en el templo—respondió justo en el momento que recuperó el aliento.

—Tranquilo, es normal, Ken. No hay nada de qué preocuparse—replicó despreocupada, ya que no se le hacía nada fuera de lo común.

—Rey… el templo está en llamas.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del niño, inmediatamente abandonó su lugar y se dirigió a toda prisa rumbo al templo. Una vez que llegó al lugar de los hechos sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando frente a ella. No dudó ni por un segundo adentrarse rápidamente al templo tratando de esquivar las llamas.

—¿Ben? ¿Maestro? —preguntó en medio de las llamas sin respuesta alguna.

Buscó con rapidez con sus ojos a su alrededor, visualizando a lo lejos la silueta de Ben frente a su tío.

—¡Eres un egoísta!—gritó Ben mientras apuntaba con la punta de su sable de luz a su maestro.

—Ben ¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó Rey justo en el momento que se arrodilló junto a Skywalker para axuliarlo en medio de la batalla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rey? —replicó Ben con otra pregunta—Se suponía que no debías ser parte de esto—agregó mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, Ben. Pero esto no está bien.

—Rey, tenemos que ayudar a Ben—habló el Jedi para captar su atención—se está volviendo al lado oscuro.

—¡No mientas, Skywalker!—volvió a gritar Ben furioso—Dile la verdad… dile que no quieres que conozcamos y disfrutemos del verdadero poder… ¡Dile!

Rey giró sus ojos sobre Luke Skywalker para verle fijamente.

—¿De qué habla, maestro? —preguntó en medio de la confusión.

—Rey… si vienes conmigo podremos entrenar juntos, podremos obtener un ilimitado poder… un nuevo imperio—La chica volvió sus ojos hacía Ben—Podremos estar juntos… como siempre hemos querido y seré tu maestro.

Rey se levantó de su lugar lentamente para verle de frente, le sostuvo la mirada y fue inevitable que su corazón se partiera en dos cuando miró como él extendía su mano para invitarla a que se uniera a su destino. Sin embargo, por más que ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar, con tal de estar con él, muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba bien.

—¿Rey? —la llamó Ben.

—Lo siento, no puedo—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de llamar el sable de Skywalker con la fuerza para ponerse en posición de pelea.

Ben le miró fijamente, llenó de rabia, por la decisión que ella había tomado.

—Bien, si no es por las buenas—se puso en posición de combate—será por las malas, Rey, pero tú… vienes conmigo.

—Inténtalo… sí puedes, Ben Solo—replicó la chica desafiantemente.

Ben dejó escapar un gritó de decepción y comenzó a atacar raídamente a Rey, la cual intentaba concentrarse para tratar de esquivar los movimientos de su oponente, lográndolo con éxito. Continuaron luchando por unos segundo más, hasta que el chocar de sus sables provocó que se separaran unos cuantos centímetros, mirándose fijamente. Él con rabia y ella con decepción.

—Pronto te darás cuenta que estás equivocada, Rey—confesó el pelinegro en medio de las llamas—regresarás a mí, como siempre lo has hecho.

La castaña apretó los labios en medio del combate. Soltó un leve suspiro y le miró fijamente, desafiándolo de nuevo. Pero jamás mostró indició de cambiar de idea por completo. Al contrario, apretó más fuerte su sable y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, sin embargo, el derrumbe de unos de los muros del templo se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a retroceder.

—Rey, tenemos que irnos—habló la voz de Luke Skywalker para llamar su atención.

—Maestro, pero Ben…—no pudo terminar su oración.

—Ya es tarde, Ben se ha ido—fue lo único que salió de los labios del Jedi.

Rey quedó en estado atónico por unos microsegundos.

—Rey—le llamó Luke nuevamente—¡Ahora!

Y sin dudarlo dos veces, apoyó el brazo de su maestro alrededor de su cuello y emprendió camino hacia la salida del templo, sin embargo, la presencia de Ben aún se podía sentir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ben Solo se había entregado al lado Oscuro.

.

.

 _En la actualidad_

Kylo Ren se encontraba en la sala de enfermería, los drones trabajaban lo más rápido posible para saturar la enorme herida que atravesaba parte de su rostro. Esa herida que fue hecha por la mano de la chica de Jakku con la ayuda del sable de su antiguo maestro y tío, Luke Skywalker. Apretó lo mandíbula por unos instantes para después protestar, sin embargo, la inesperable presencia de alguien a su alrededor se lo impidió rotundamente. Elevó su mano para indicar a los drones que detuvieran su trabajo, bajó la mirada por un segundo reconociendo perfectamente de quién se trataba y una amplia sonrisa iluminó sus labios.

—Te he encontrado, Rey.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias a ti, sí, tú, él/la que está leyendo esto, ya que confirma que tuviste un tiempo para leer el primer capítulo de mi fanfic dedicado a los personajes que, definitivamente, desde que vi el último Jedi, amé con todo mi corazón (más cuando descubrí que Rey no era una Skywalker): Kylo Ren y Rey.

Tengo contemplado de que sea un fic corto, pero cada capítulo lleno con muchas emociones por revelar por parte de los protagonistas. Espero de corazón que les haya grado el comiendo y espero que dejen su comentario. Eso, es algo que en verdad me alegraría mucho el corazón :D

Xoxoxoxo


	2. Capítulo 2

**La franquicia Star Wars es propiedad de Disney Company/LucasFilms. Por ende cabe mencionar que los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad original de George Lucas.**

" **I feel it too"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Se detuvo a la orilla de la enorme montaña. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando para tratar de distraer su mente y no pensar en él. Pero todo fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que su mente la traicionaba a cada oportunidad, obligándola a recordar los más recientes eventos, más bien, a recordar nuevamente cómo su camino se volvió a cruzar con Ben Solo.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Despertó un poco alterada, sin oportunidad de reflexionar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sólo pudo sentir sus manos y piernas atadas. Echó un eleve vistazo y descubrió al discípulo del Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren, frente a ella._

— _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estás los demás? —preguntó entre dientes._

— _Eres mi invitada—respondió el hombre a través de la máscara—Posiblemente mi prisionera sí no me dices dónde está Luke Skywalker._

 _Rey le miró por un segundo, a pesar de no reconocer su voz a través de la máscara que portaba, pudo sentir su presencia, sentir nuevamente a Ben Solo._

— _No voy a hablar con un sujeto con una máscara—replicó la chica, desafiante—Quiero hablar con Ben Solo._

 _Kylo Ren tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar. Pero accedió ante la petición de su invitada. Se retiró la máscara e inmediatamente posó sus negros ojos sobre los de la chica. Su corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundos al volverse a topar cara a cara con el sobrino de Luke Skywalker después de 5 largos años de no tener contacto._

— _Dime dónde está Skywalker—habló Ben para hacerla regresar al momento._

 _Rey le sostuvo la mirada, ya que aún no podía creer que estaba hablando nuevamente con Ben._

— _No lo sé—por fin pudo replicar._

 _El discípulo de Snoke llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó lentamente justamente en el momento que dio unos pasos para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la chica y mirarle de lado._

— _Entonces es cierto—comenzó a hablar en medio de una leve sonrisa—Él también te abandonó._

 _La chica de ojos avellana le miró directamente para después abrir los labios e intentar replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo._

— _Huyó como el cobarde y egoísta que es—continuó atacando—Dime Rey… ¿Aún sigues creyendo qué mis palabras de hace 5 años atrás estaban equivocadas?_

— _¡Cierra la boca!—contraatacó la chica, furiosa por sus palabras—Después de lo que hiciste… el único cobarde fuiste tú por entregarte en bandeja de plata a Snoke… tú que no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para luchar contra el lado oscuro._

 _Ben apretó la mandíbula para después darle entrada a una amplia sonrisa._

— _Ahí está… la desafiante mirada que tanta me gusta—salió de sus labios antes de acercar su rostro y quedar a una corta distancia de los labios de la chica—Pero no voy a discutir eso contigo. Sé que has visto el mapa de la ubicación de Skywalker._

 _Rey abrió los ojos como platos, ya que había olvidado por completo ese detalle._

— _Aún así no te daré nada de lo que deseas._

— _¡oh! Eso está por verse._

 _Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ben en cuanto levanto su mano para ser uso de la fuerza y obligarla a que le revelará la ubicación de su ex maestro. Sin embargo, la chica se resistió a su habilidad de querer entrar en su mente. Tanto que dejo escapar un leve grito de guerra._

— _Tienes miedo—dijo la chica inmediatamente que detuvo su fuerza—Aún hay un conflicto en tu interior… tienes duda—sus ojos se iluminaron—, ya que crees que no podrás ser lo suficientemente fuerte como Darth Vader._

— _¡Calla! —elevó su voz—No tienes idea de lo que dices._

— _Claro que sí, puedo sentir tu miedo y duda. No es tarde para seguir tu cami…_

 _No pudo terminar su oración, ya que Ben soltó un grito de rabia gracias a sus palabras. Le miró por un segundo y acercó su cuerpo lo más que pudo al de ella posando sus largos dedos sobre su mentón._

— _Déjame dejarte algo muy en claro… Ben Solo ya no existe y jamás va a regresar._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

Rey se sentó sobre una de las rocas que adornaban el paisaje. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se perdió nuevamente en la hermosa vista que tenía a su disposición.

 _-Flashback-_

— _Ben, no tienes que hacer esto—suplicó la chica justo en el momento que se volvió en su lugar toparse con la frágil mirada de Kylo Ren—Aún puedo sentir la luz en tu interior._

 _El discípulo de Snoke no reaccionó al instante ante sus palabras, la observó por un segundo y bajo la mirada._

— _Ya es tarde, Rey._

— _No, no lo es—salió de sus labios en señal de suplica—Podemos tomar una pot de escape e ir inmediatamente con tu madre. Te aseguro que Han So…_

— _No digas su nombre—replicó entre dientes._

 _La chica de Jakku tragó en seco ante las últimas palabras del heredero de Han Solo._

— _He visto tu futuro, Ben—dijo la chica de ojos avellana—tan sólido como te estoy viendo a ti en estos momentos—pausó por un segundo antes de continuar—y no estás destinado a obedecer a Snoke._

 _Kylo Ren le miró fijamente, más no reaccionó ante la confesión por parte de la castaña._

— _También he visto el tuyo, Rey—confesó Ben, tranquilamente—Vi quienes fueron realmente tus padres._

 _Rey apretó los dientes ante las últimas palabras del ojinegro y suavizo las facciones de su rostro para darte entrada a una expresión de decepción. Sin embargo no fue capaz de continuar con su decepción del momento, ya que las puertas se atrevieron tras ella indicándole que había llegando a su destino._

— _Camina. El líder supremo espera por nosotros—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kylo Ren antes de volverse en su lugar, no sin antes agregar: —Déjame decirte algo sobre Han Solo… también te hubiera decepcionado._

 _Sin más que añadir, salieron inmediatamente del ascensor para emprender camino a su destino._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Posó sus ojos color avellana sobre el punto más lejano del mar. Sintió que su corazón se partía en dos al recordar como su esperanza de recuperar a Ben Solo murió cruelmente la última vez que se vieron a la cara.

 _-Flashback-_

— _Ordénales que paren el ataque—dijo justo en el momento que recuperó el aliento._

 _Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del nuevo Líder supremo._

— _Ben—le volvió a llamar justamente cuando se volvió en su lugar y se topó con su rostro._

— _Olvídate de ellos, de todo, Rey—comenzó a hablar—y únete a mí… juntos podremos traer un nuevo orden a la galaxia._

— _Por favor, Ben. No hagas esto, no otra vez—salió de sus labios en señal de suplica._

 _Ben apretó la mandíbula ante la falta de interés por parte de la chica sobre su propuesta._

— _Te dije que también he visto tu futuro y estás destinada a estar conmigo… a mi lado._

 _Rey le miró con decepción y dejó que su corazón se volviera a partir en dos. Más no fue capaz de reaccionar en el momento._

— _Acéptalo, Rey—le miró directo a los ojos—La verdad sobre tus padres, ellos no te vendieron para poder comer, te vendieron para poder embriagarse y morir en medio de una fosa común en Jakku—continuó hablando sin intenciones de apartar su penetrante mirada de su rostro—Nadie te está esperando… si me aceptas jamás te faltara nada, tendrás poder, sabiduría… por fin podré ser tu maestro y a completar tu entrenamiento, algo que Luke Skywalker no fue capaz de hacer por ti._

 _La castaña dudo por un momento en rechazar su propuesta, ya que cada maldita palabra que salió de los labios del pelinegro era verdad. Sus padres se interesaron más en mantenerse ebrios el resto de sus vidas, Luke Kywalker la había abandonado para no volver y ahora que había aparecido nuevamente en su vida, de alguna manera surgió la necesidad de mandar todo al carajo y aceptar su propuesta, después de todo, tenía que aceptar que aún sentía algo muy fuerte por Ben Solo._

— _Rey, por favor—suplicó Ben—Deja morir el pasado… mátalo si es necesario._

 _Rey tragó en seco y elevó su mano para aceptar su propuesta. Sin embargo nuevamente la duda invadió su mente al recordar que con el hombre que estaba hablando en ese momento era el nuevo Líder Supremo, el cual no se iba a detener antes sus deseos de arrasar con todo en su camino para obtener el poder y orden que tanto había deseado. Eso implicaría eliminar a todos los de la resistencia, incluyendo a su madre, la cual aún creía ciegamente que podía recuperar a su hijo._

— _Tienes razón—le vio fijamente—Pero lo único que voy a matar es este momento es el fuerte sentimiento que tengo por ti._

 _Rey llamó al sable de luz con la fuerza y se puso en posición de combate._

— _Entonces volverá hacer como la última vez—expresó Ben en medio de su rabia—Supongo que estaba vez no te será tan fácil escapar de mi, Rey—terminó de decir mientras encendía su sable de luz y se ponía en posición de combate._

— _Tendrás que intentarlo nuevamente._

 _El nuevo líder supremo sonrió ampliamente e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la chica para comenzar su ataque. Rey esquivó el primer movimiento, sin embargo, en su segundo movimiento terminó chocando su sable contra él._

— _No te resistas, Rey. Puedo sentir que tu entrenamiento está incompleto. Acepta ser mía y te enseñaré a liberar todo tu potencial, a usar la fuerza._

— _La fuerza—salió de los labios de la chica en medio de su defensa._

 _Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en reunir toda su fuerza para poder contraatacar. Kylo Ren apretó los dientes e hizo más profundo su ataque. Sin embargo, la chica encontró la manera de esquivar su ataque y atravesó su sable sobre el rostro del pelinegro, obligándolo a retroceder y caer de espaldas sobre el piso. Rey no perdió la oportunidad de escapar del lugar, pero la voz de Ben la detuvo en seco._

— _¡¿Por qué?! —gritó tras su espalda— ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar tu destino, Rey? ¿Por qué tienes que luchar por una causa perdida?_

— _Porqué la esperanza es lo último que muere—fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de verle de soslayo para después seguir su camino._

— _Te voy a encontrar… como siempre lo he hecho y te aseguro que la próxima vez me aceptarás y serás mía ¡Rey!_

 _-Fin del flashback -_

—Rey—escuchó su nombre, obligándola a regresar a la realidad.

Volvió sus ojos para descubrir a la persona que estaba la llamaba.

—Sí—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Los presentes del lugar, incluido Poe y Finn, mostraron su expresión de confusión sobre su rostro por el extraño comportamiento por parte de la chica.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste hace un momento? —le preguntó la líder de la resistencia.

—Snoke está muerto y Kylo Ren es el nuevo Líder Supremo—confesó ante los presentes.

—Eso sólo significa que estamos acabados—dijo Poe para captar la atención de todos.

—Yo no diría eso—mencionó Finn—Pero eso indica que no se detendrá y atacará con todo.

La general Organa apretó los labios y bajo la mirada para después dejar escapar un leve suspiro de resignación.

—¿Y cómo murió Snoke? —preguntó Poe.

—Por la mano de Kylo Ren—respondió Rey ante la pregunta del piloto.

Los presentes no reaccionaron rápidamente ante la respuesta por parte de la chica. Al contrario, decidieron guardar un leve silencio gracias a su inesperada confesión.

—Pero eso no significa que podremos recuperar a su hijo, General Organa—volvió a hablar Rey mientras posaba sus ojos avellana sobre la líder.

La mujer de cabello curioso solamente movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—¿Y cuál es el mejor plan? —se atrevió a preguntar Finn.

—La mejor opción es mantener nuestro perfil bajo hasta recibir respuesta positiva a nuestro llamado de auxilio—respondió la líder de la resistencia.

—Nuestra segunda opción sería buscar por Luke Skywalker—mencionó Rey ante los presentes.

Los presentes volvieron sus ojos sobre la castaña para después posarlos sobre la General Organa, esperando por una respuesta.

—Tal vez, pero por el momento, prefiero que nos mantengamos neutrales para evitar que la primera orden nos detecte—apoyó su cuerpo sobre su bastón para levantarse de su lugar e indicar con un movimiento de su mano que la sesión había terminado.

Todos los presentes regresaron inmediatamente sus posiciones, mientras que Rey se mantuvo estática por unos segundos, hasta que el llamado de la voz de Organa provocó que reaccionara.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo… siento mucho lo que dije hace un momento sobre Ben.

Leai sonrió débilmente ante sus palabras.

—No tienes porque… solamente hablaste con la verdad.

Rey soltó un leve suspiro para después apretar los labios.

—En verdad deseaba mucho recuperar a Ben—se detuvo por unos segundos—pero la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente… fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que eso era algo imposible de lograr.

—Te creo—salió sinceramente de los labios de la madre de Ben Solo—Ahora lo más importante es que descanses. Ve.

La castaña le miró por un segundo y accedió ante su petición. Emprendió caminó hacia la salida de la sala de comando y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para descansar un poco.

.

.

—Líder supremo. Estamos listos para cuando usted lo indique.

La voz del General Hux rompió su concentración en ese momento. Le miró de soslayo por un segundo antes de volver a su posición original entrelazando sus manos atrás de su espalda baja.

—Esperen por mis indicaciones.

—Como usted lo desee—fue lo único que salió de los labios del pelirrojo antes de abandonar la habitación donde se encontraba Kylo Ren.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada por un instante y cerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar nuevamente la presencia de la chica, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre su cama del otro lado de la galaxia.

.

—Te dije que te iba a encontrar—dijo Kylo Ren.

La chica de ojos avellana se levantó exaltada de su lugar al escuchar la voz del Líder Supremo. Echó un rápido vistazo a su habitación y encontró la silueta de Ben delante de sus ojos.

—No eres real. No estás aquí—gritó entre dientes—Sal de mi cabeza.

—No te engañes a ti misma—replicó el pelinegro una vez que se levantó de su lugar—Sabes que esto es tan real como el enojo y miedo que estás sintiendo en este momento.

Rey apretó los dientes ante sus últimas palabras, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente. Kylo Ren detuvo su paso a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo y sonrió ampliamente.

—No creo que sea sensato de tu parte acercarte a mí—pon fin fue capaz de replicar—La última vez no le fue muy bien a tu rostro.

—¿Te refieres a esto?—preguntó el chico sarcásticamente mientras señalaba su gran cicatriz con uno de sus dedo— No es nada.

La castaña inhaló un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente de su sistema y moderar su agitada respiración.

—No sé que es este tipo de conexión que tenemos—continuó hablando mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre el hombro de la chica para hacer contacto con su piel—Pero te aseguro que puedo sentir lo que sientes, ver lo que ves, inclusive… puedo predecir tus próximos movimientos.

La chica de Jakku apretó su mandíbula, le sostuvo la mirada por unos leves segundos y trato de zafarse de su contacto, pero fue en vano, ya que como lo había mencionado antes, fue capaz de predecir sus movimientos.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó Rey, exaltada por el momento.

—A tí— respondió en automático, sin intenciones de liberarla de su agarre.

—Estás imbécil sí crees que voy a unirme a ti—replicó Rey a punto de llorar e intentó nuevamente huir de su agarre, pero esta vez Kylo Ren aprisionó sus muñecas tras su espalda baja y la obligo a que se volviera en su lugar quedando frente a él mientras le daba la espalda.

—¡Oh! Claro que no lo harás por voluntad propia—le confesó al oído—Así que te recomiendo que escuches atentamente mi propuesta.

Rey desistió de sus movimientos para liberarse de su agarre, ya que sus últimas palabras captaron por completo su atención.

—Si te entregas a mí y me dejas entrenarte como es debido—continuó hablándole al oído— te prometo dejar en paz a tu preciada resistencia… mientras recuperan fuerzas y tropas…todo eso a cambio de ti.

Un inexplicable escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir su aliento chocar contra la piel desnuda de su cuello. Inhaló un poco de aire y apagó totalmente sus intenciones de liberarse de él.

— ¿Qué dices?

Rey meditó por un segundo su propuesta. Tal vez esa era la mejor oportunidad para darles más tiempo a los rebeldes de que más aliados acudieran a su llamada de auxilio y así poder enfrentar nuevamente a la primera Orden, todo eso a cambio de ella. Después de todo tenía que aceptar muy en el fondo que aún mantenía la esperanza de recuperar a Ben Solo, aunque haya aceptado hace un momento atrás frente a Organa que ya no había nada más que hacer.

—¡Púdrete! —fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica antes de lograr liberarse de su agarre y verle de frente, desafiándolo.

—Eso pensé—sonrió el pelinegro ampliamente—No me dejaste otra opción, Rey.

Sin agregar más, rompió el contacto abruptamente dejando a la chica sola en medio de sus pensamientos.

.

Kylo Ren se puso su máscara nuevamente y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

—Preparen mi nave—ordenó inmediatamente en cuanto se topo con uno de sus soldados.

—Como lo ordene Líder Supremo.

.

.

Rey buscó rápidamente al mejor piloto de la resistencia de entre la multitud, el cual se encontraba en la habitación de mecánica de la base, lográndolo con éxito.

—Poe—se acercó lo más rápido posible hacia su dirección—Necesito hablar contigo—agregó justamente en el momento que logró recobrar el aliento.

—¡Rey, tranquila! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy. Sígueme.

El piloto le siguió el paso hasta que se detuvieron lo más lejos posible de la base.

—¿Me podrías decir que está pasando y porque estamos huyendo de la base? ¡Rey!

La chica detuvo su paso al escuchar la voz de Poe tras su espalda.

—Bien. No me preguntes como sucedió, porque yo tampoco lo sé, pero existe un vinculo entre Kylo Ren y yo—intentó explicar la situación en palabras simples.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, una conexión. Puedo sentir lo que él siente, puedo ver lo que él ve. Lo sé, crees que estoy loca, pero no, no lo estoy.

Poe seguía con su cara de confusión, pero fue capaz de reaccionar.

—Relájate ¿Cómo llegó a pasar? —volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, no hay tiempo para dar más explicaciones. Tengo que irme y necesito de tu ayuda.

El compañero de Finn abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la chica.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. No puedes irte ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¿Acaso escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? —replicó con otra pregunta—Kylo Ren sabe donde estoy, eso implica que no tarda en localizarnos. Y no voy a correr el riego de que por mi culpa la resistencia deje de existir.

Poe meditó por unos segundos la expresión de desesperación que había en el rostro de la chica y soltó un suspiro en medio de la situación.

—Está bien. Te voy a ayudar ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó el hombre, pero la chica no reaccionó— ¿Rey?

—Es demasiado tarde… ya está aquí.

.

.

—¿Dónde está la chica?—preguntó Kylo Ren mientras utilizaba la fuerza para obligar a Finn a revelar la ubicación de Rey.

—Detente, Ben—se escuchó la voz de la general Organa.

Ante el llamado de su madre, Kylo Ren se detuvo rápidamente, liberando al ex soldando de su agarre.

—Hola, madre—dijo a través de su máscara.

—Hijo, no tienes que hacer esto, por favor.

Kylo Ren guardo silencio por uno segundos, no reaccionó ante el momento, hasta que sintió la inconfundible presencia de la chica.

—Si voy contigo ¿Cumplirás lo que prometiste? —preguntó Rey justamente en el momento que detuvo su paso para verle de frente.

El Líder supremo volvió su cuerpo a la dirección de la chica y le miró fijamente a través de su máscara.

—Cada palabra—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Rey comenzó a caminar directo a su dirección, sin embargo, Finn lo impidió interponiéndose en su camino.

—Rey ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento Finn, pero es la única solución que hay.

—No, no puedes irte con ese demente.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por la resistencia—le miró directamente—Encuentra a Luke Skywalker.

Sin agregar nada más, esquivó su silueta hasta posar su cuerpo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de Kylo Ren.

—Bien. Aquí estoy.

—Te dije que serías mía—fue lo único que salió de los labios del sobrino de Skywalker antes de utilizar su fuerza para obligar a la chica a perder el conocimiento y sostenerla entre sus brazos.

—Líder supremo ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? —preguntó Hux antes de posar sus ojos sobre los poco sobrevivientes de la resistencia.

—Déjenlos vivir. Ya tengo lo que necesito.

—Pero señor…

No pudo continuar con su oración, ya que Kylo Ren le interrumpió.

—Se atreve a cuestionar mis órdenes, General Hux.

—Por supuesto que no, Señor—tragó en seco.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Kylo Ren siguió su camino para abordar la nave y abandonar el nuevo escondite de la resistencia, llevándose consiguió a Rey.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta su fic. Cómo lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, pretendo que se un fic corto, pero llenos de emociones. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la nueva actualización y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Xoxoxox

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

 _ **Eliana:**_ ¡Hola, Linda! Muchas gracias por darte la oportunidad de dejar tu comentario. Espero y disfrutes de la nueva actualización. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta el lugar en que te encuentres. Xoxoxox


End file.
